The People You Meet
by Peeve-danna
Summary: Katie has just moved to South Park, and it's proving to be a very interesting experience all round. Can she make sense of this town before it drives her insane? OC character... Most in character fan fic I've ever written. Which isn't saying much. Haha.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was originally a one-shot was written for KayTeeBeth because she won the biggest slut competition (it isn't what it sounds like). **

**However, as time went by the idea of the original one-shot started to become a much larger story.**

**Enjoy!Peeve**

**Chapter OneAll You Fans of Sunset**

I'm Katie Packard and I just moved to South Park, Colorado.

South Park Senior High… where to start. This school is hell weird, not only was my female form teacher once a guy, but the principal is always high, or drunk, or hung-over.

Aside from the teaching staff, the students are hardly any different. Take these two guys sitting in front of me; Stan and Kyle are their names. Stan has a girlfriend, Wendy, but he obviously has a hard on for Kyle. They've both got it bad for each other. They've been passing notes all of class and I saw that one of them was covered in love hearts. If that doesn't reek of gay love I don't know what does.

"Hey! You're the new girl right?"

This guys name is Clyde. He's seems a fairly straight sort of guy in every sense of the term. I think he's taken an interest in me. I've seen him talking with this other guy, Craig, about me.

"Yeah, the name is Katie."

It annoys me when people call me 'the new girl'. I've got a name you know. It wouldn't take much to figure it out; the teacher did introduce me at the beginning of the day.

Clyde half-laughs at me, then proceeds to ask me about myself and where I've come from. Most of the answers are no-brainers, so I take the opportunity to check him out.

He's fairly well built and looks like his might play football. There is something very sincere about the way he acts; I put it down to his eyes. They are soft and kind of gentle. I guess he's never had to really lie much in his life.

He tells me he's lived here his whole life, and that he can't wait to get out of here. I tell him that's how I had felt about Australia until I left. He laughs and admits that will probably be the case with him too.

I like Clyde. I don't know if it is his sincerity or just his general open nature but I really appreciate him being here with me.

"Hey Clyde! Hurry up, we'll be late to math."

That's Craig. He seems to be pretty much the opposite of Clyde. He's loud, annoying and has no respect for anyone in authority. I had hardly known him a day and I already disliked him.

"Coming!" Clyde says, and then turns back to me, "Maybe I'll see you around. It was nice meeting you."

"You too."

I feel kind of dumb. It's stupid, but I think I might have a thing for Clyde. Not that I believe in love at first sight, but maybe I believe in crush at first sight.

Classes, despite some of the odd characters who teach here, are rather uneventful and, dare I say it, normal.

The strangest thing that happened was this guy, Kenny was his name, walked into class covered in what appeared to be blood and everyone simply ignored him. I guessed that sort of thing was normal so I just ignored him too.

I guess I was sort of a background character at this school. Things happened around me but I didn't really get involved much. One day I was picked out to help clean up after Gym class with this other girl called Bebe.

She seemed a bit snobby so I did my best to stay out of her way. I did find myself wondering if she would be civil if we had to talk, and for that reason I was tempted to try and strike up a conversation.

I restrained myself. However, she felt the silence was annoying I guess.

"Hey, you're the new girl right."

It's annoying but tolerable when people call you the new girl for the first couple of weeks, but the third week is just too far.

"Katie." I said shortly.

"Right… I'm Bebe."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

End of conversation. If it could be called a conversation. Anyway, soon after we had finished and I raced to my locker. I was hungry and we were already late out.

Stan might get the excuse he needs to break up with Wendy and get with Kyle. I saw her hanging around outside the locker room with this other guy; Cartman is what everyone calls him. Wendy was leant in close to him whispering something. The minute her eyes fell on me she leant back.

"We'll finish this later." She said smoothly, turning on a heel and walking away. Cartman turned around his eyes falling on me. He sneered.

"What are you looking at?"

I shrugged and walked past him into my locker room to find my locker. This school was turning out to be rather interesting after all.

In the lunch room I took a seat at the only table currently unoccupied and hoped no-one usually sat here. I looked at the rather appetizing Salisbury steak and pile of beautifully cooked vegetables and my mouth practically watered.

The meal was gone in what felt like ten seconds flat. I felt full and ready to get back into some work. I frowned as I thought that. Maybe the food was drugged if it actually made me want to work.

I sighed, stretched and yawned. I spotted this guy on the next table over. He was twitching so much I thought he might fall off the seat. I wondered if he was going to go into epileptic shock or something. I suddenly wished I knew how to perform first aid. Suddenly, Craig walked up to him and handed him a thermos.

"How many times do I have to tell you to bring one to school Tweek?" Craig said in what I would describe as a sweet voice.

My first thought was the one which would define the way I looked at the two from that point forward. 'Craig's gay!'

Half the male population of this school is gay.

"Hey! It's Kim. I can't get to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you. Love you!"

"Hey Kim, I hope you appreciate I stayed up until three in the morning to try call you, only to get your message bank. Text me when you can."

It was hard enough to keep in contact with old friends but being on the other side of the world was making it even more difficult.

I groaned and lay back in bed, dropping my phone on the bedside table. This was just getting to be a big pain in the arse.

"Hey Katie."

I stopped and turned around, spotting Clyde coming towards me. I felt my face grow a little hot.

"Hi Clyde." I said.

"I noticed you were still sitting by yourself, so I thought maybe you'd like to come sit with us."

"Ah… really."

I wasn't really sure where or with whom Clyde sat. As far as I was aware I hadn't made any enemies so figured it wouldn't really matter that much.

"Yeah!"

"Ok, thanks." I said, following him with my tray of food.

Thankfully, I wasn't the only girl who sat with Clyde's group. There were two other girls. The first was called Anne and she was a fairly normal sort of person. I guess you could call her a background character like me. Then there was this girl that everyone called Red… I guess because of her hair colour. It was very red hair. She was nice enough, but a bit loud for my liking. I am a very quiet person myself.

Aside from them, Craig and Tweek both sat with us, as well as Token Black. I mentally slapped myself for laughing at the name. But come on, the token black guy? What were his parents thinking? Well, they definitely weren't short of cash as Token was on the phone all of lunch and his designer clothes seemed a dead give away.

That lunch time I found out a number of things. First of all, Clyde knew everything about everyone. He was more up with the gossip then any other person I knew, even Kim couldn't keep up with this guy.

It was from him the rest of the surprises began to come.

It started when a guy came past wearing all black and an upside down cross. His eyes were dark red and the second he made eye contact with me, I shivered and looked away.

"That's Damien." Clyde said, apparently noticing me. "He's the son of the Devil."

I looked at him oddly, as if he had just told me the most random thing ever (which he had by the way). He just laughed at me and went back to his lunch.

"We're going to the bathroom." Red declared, yanking Anne to her feet and dragging her away. I tried to think of tactful way to excuse myself. But tact was something I always lacked.

"Aw… here come the boobs on legs. Try not to stare Clyde." Craig said, losing it at his own joke.

'The only reason you don't look is because you like guys.' I thought, rather menacingly. It's not like I have a thing against homosexuals. I guess, I just didn't like Craig making fun of Clyde.

"Like I'm interested in that trash. Everyone knows Bebe can't keep her pants on."

"Didn't stop Kenny."

"We all know Kenny can't keep his pants on either." Token said, looking up from his phone briefly.

That guy, Kenny, walking into class covered in blood, was looking more and more sinister by the second. I must have looked a little shocked because Craig laughed at me.

"What's the problem? You didn't think Kenny was hot or something?"

Thinking back a little, before the whole blood incident he had been rather attractive with nice straight teeth and shiny blonde hair. Maybe a little bit unwashed, but not bad at all.

"He isn't bad looking…" I said slowly.

"Well, Kenny is South Park's Man Whore, so if you're ever looking to get laid he's the place to go." Clyde said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Ah… I'd rather not." I said, thinking about the blood incident again.

"Hm… I heard he died this morning actually." Clyde said, somewhat nonchalantly.

"What!" I said, looking shocked. Craig grinned and Tweek twitched looking from Craig to Clyde then me.

"Yeah, car accident. Pretty tragic."

"My god… his family must be distraught."

"Nah… they got over it the first time it happened."

I blinked a couple of times. "The… first time… it happened?"

It was about then I noticed the smirk on Craig's face. I was beginning to think this guy wasn't really dead.

"What is going on?" I asked, prepared to beat the crap out of Craig if I didn't get a straight answer.

"You just have a lot to learn about South Park still." Craig said, standing and picking up his tray, as if he knew my intention to kick his head in. He headed towards the bin, followed closely by his still twitching boyfriend.

Clyde chuckled to himself, drawing my attention back to the table and the fact it was only me and him… and Token on his phone.

"What?" I said, somewhat heatedly.

"I've never seen someone get along so well with Craig."

"Get along?"

"He obviously doesn't mind you considering he has yet to flip you off."

"I'm glad." I said. Maybe that was more true then I thought, after all, Craig and Clyde were good friends, and I didn't want to end up this guy's enemy.

Clyde smiled at me before leaning back and stretching slightly.

"Hey Clyde!"

Not so surprisingly, the truth of Kenny's death was completely obliterated by the arrival of Kenny himself. He was grinning widely and eying me carefully, as though deciding whether or not I was dangerous.

"Ah Kenny, how are you?"

"Been better. I was wondering if I could borrow your math notes."

"Yeah, I'll give them to you in Biology."

"Cool, thanks."

Kenny glanced at me once more before turning on his heel and walking away to join a different lunch table.

I couldn't put my finger on it but something felt severely out of place with that boy. And I got the feeling it all linked back to that blood.

I've been wondering lately, are these things I'm seeing completely true, or am I just being my normal paranoid self. I decided to dedicate myself to finding out. To do this, I needed to make sure I knew what I was investigating, thoroughly.

I got myself a cheap notebook, one of the ones my mother buys in bulk because she hates to spend that extra two cents on a notepad. In a moment of delirium, extreme boredom and craziness brought on by too much study, I madly decorated the cover in glitter and warning strip tape, stolen from the road-works down the street. In the middle I wrote in black permanent marker 'TOP SECRET'.

It was only when I had finished my decorations I realised how stupid the whole thing was. That just made it more conspicuous. But my mother wasn't only stingy with the shops, she was stingy with me and I wasn't allowed another book for at least three weeks.

So, I sucked it up and made a list of all the things I wanted to know.

1. Are Stan and Kyle gay together, or was it just misinterpretation?

2. Wendy: Cheating or Not?

3. Is Craig dating Tweek? Are they even gay at all?

4. Kenny Blood Incident? Death?

5. Who shoved what up Bebe's arse and forgot to remove it?

As I read over the list I began to wonder when I became so obsessed with other peoples lives. In the end I put it down to Kim's constant flow of gossip back in Australia, and her need to constantly question people whenever they did anything even slightly out of the norm.

The book was slid into the back of my chemistry folder for later use. Hopefully because I had found the answers I had wanted.

Days slid by and turned into weeks. Despite sitting with Clyde's group I was mostly excluded except for Clyde and, much to my surprise, Craig. The two boys tended to go out of their way to bring me into the conversation.

I was picking out bits and pieces about the people on my list but nothing concrete to prove anything.

I found out more about Damian, though what I was told sounded like very tall-tale, and hardly true at all. What I got of it though was that he had always been morbidly gothic and claimed to be the son of the devil, although Craig said something about Damian extraditing himself from his guardian.

I noticing him hanging out with a shorter blonde, who I originally thought was a girl, but later discovered was a guy. Craig and Clyde called him Pip. The both said they knew hardly anything about him, except he was a 'Frenchy' (though I later discovered they meant Pom), which I felt was a little strange considering Clyde knew everything, and Craig was the sort of annoying person who found out things through constant pestering. Between them they were a honeycomb of rumours, gossip and tall tales.

I decided to add Pip to my list.

6. Pip: Who is he? What is his connection to Damian?

I put it right before the page on which I had drawn a picture of Clyde during a particularly boring English lesson, while he was reading from our current text, 'The Handmaids Tale'.

Coincidentally… quite an interesting book once you got past the strangeness of it all… and how depressing it was.

It was the end of chemistry and I moved out of class, making my way toward the media room. Suddenly, in a flurry of movement, a folder was whipped out of my arms and held above my head.

"Clyde!" I exclaimed, extending a hand to grab the folder. He whipped it back out of my reach, grinning the whole time.

"What?" He asked as if not realising what he was doing.

"Come on, just give it back." I said, smiling and shaking my head as I reached for the file again. This time leaning closer to try reach. He pulled it back again. Then, instead of doing the smart thing and walked around behind him, I leant further forward and stretched further. It wasn't until my fingers closed around the file I realised how close I was to Clyde. He seemed to have noticed too, as his grin was wider.

I snatched the file back, intending to tuck it back with my other work. However, my glittery, danger zone book slid out of the folder and clattered on the ground. Quick as a flash I bent down to retrieve it, hoping Clyde wouldn't see the big 'TOP SECRET'.

"What's that then?" he said. I could practically hear the grin dripping off his voice.

Before I could react he had snatched the book off me and was flicking through, looking a my notes on my questions.

"Give it back!" I said, leaping for it.

Clyde smirked now, not the usual grin, a full on devious smirk.

"Need some help with your top secret project?" he said casually.

"I'm fine thanks." I said, snatching my thoroughly raped property. This sucked some major balls. Clyde probably though I was some freak now. A freak who sucked at reading people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TwoWhat You're Dying To See**

"_Let's start with point one." Clyde said, ignoring me. "This way."_

I tried to argue but he just put a finger to my lips, making me fall instantly silent. He then set off in the direction of the gym. I tried to remember what the first point had been. It seemed so long since I had last read it.

We reached the locker room closest to the gym and Clyde turned to flash a grin at me. He then raised his voice and yelled, "Stan!"

It took a few seconds for me to process exactly what was going on when Stan Marsh appeared. Then it clicked. Clyde was going to tell Stan. My brain started overtime work to get me out of this potentially hazardous situation.

"What is it, Clyde?" Stan asked, running a hand through tussled black hair and eyeing me wearily.

Instinctively, I grabbed Clyde's arm to stop him spilling the beans. Instead he just flashed me a grin that made me go weak at the knees and turned back to Stan.

"I was just wondering how things with you and Wendy are going." Clyde said casually.

Stan turned his gaze to Clyde, looking a little annoyed. "Fine."

"And how's Kyle?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Stan said, frowning at me instead of Clyde.

"You know if he likes anyone at the moment?"

"I don't know. What the fuck are you on, Clyde?"

"It's a long story and maybe I'll tell you one day."

Clyde grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the locker room, leaving behind a thoroughly confused Stan. I was a little caught up in the intimate contact of our hands to really think about it though.

"What you think?" he asked suddenly, letting go of my hand and turning to me in the middle of the corridor.

"I… I think it didn't prove anything." I said, trying to keep myself emotionally under control.

He smiled at me and stepped closer to me. I felt my face instinctively flush.

"You trust me don't you?" he said, smirking slightly and running a hand over my cheek.

I narrowed my eyes at him, doing my best to not appear flustered. "Don't try to manipulate me."

"Ha… but it's so easy with you." He said, cupping my face and bringing me closer to him, his lips a hair's breadth from mine. Suddenly, like a knife through the moment a history text book came between us.

"No kanoodling in the hallway!" Wendy screeched, using the book to push us apart.

"Ah Wendy, I knew you'd come." Clyde said, giving me a wink. "You must tell me how you know some time."

"What do you want Clyde?" Wendy said, crossing her arms.

"I don't know how to say this subtly, so I won't. Are you seeing Cartman?"

Wendy's look of mild annoyance turned to a look of horror and disgust so real it was unquestionable.

"I would rather go out with Mr Mackey." She said, turning and walking away. The look of disgust still plastered on her face.

Clyde watched until she was a round a corner.

"Follow her."

Before I could protest Clyde had shot off in the opposite direction leaving me to do as he had instructed.

I quickly ran after the rapidly retreating back of the still thoroughly disgusted Wendy until she came to a stop by a locker, the same one I had seen her and Cartman talking in low voices beside.

She stood tapping her foot impatiently and I slid in-between too sets of lockers so she couldn't see me. After a few minutes of nothing happening Wendy let out an irritated sigh.

"Where the hell is that fat ass?"

"I'm not fat, I'm big boned!"

The large form of Cartman appeared around a corner and waddled up to Wendy.

"Well, you got the stuff?"

"Yeah, yeah." Cartman said, producing a brown paper bag and handing it to Wendy. "Don't forget your end of the deal."

"Of course. Now go away." Wendy said, checking the contents of the bag.

Cartman shrugged and turned, waddling past my hiding spot and down the hallway. Wendy then walked and turned the corner. I slid from my hiding place and went to follow her again.

"Well that was unexpected."

"Clyde!"

There he was in all his glory, leaned up against a nearby wall.

"Yep, you saw all that too I assume."

"Yeah. What was that about?"

"I'm not sure. I noticed the other day that Cartman's lunch period had been moved so it was at the same time as Wendy's, and she is the only student who could approve that, being the Head Girl. I also had seen them down here a couple of times before and I was a little suspicious too."

"Oh, I see." I said, feeling dirty from having spied on the two of them. I was all for finding out what was going on, but being the one who actually found out felt wrong.

"You busy this weekend?"

In an instant my apprehension disappeared. Was it possible that Clyde was going to ask me out?

"N-No. I'm free. All weekend. Nothing on."

"I'm having a party if you'd like to come."

Ok, so it wasn't a date, but he obviously considered me a good enough friend to be invited to his party. It was probably only a small get together anyway.

"Hey! It's Kim. I can't get to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you. Love you!"

"Hey Kim, when you get this message, _please_ call me back. There is something I _really_ need to talk with you about."

Typical, it would have been midday over there and she was probably still in bed. It was even harder to get hold of people when you really wanted to talk to them. Especially when your friends had a habit for sleeping in late on weekends.

I rolled onto my back and snuggled further into my blankets. I was nervous about the party, more nervous then I had ever been before in my life.

It was getting towards two in the afternoon when the doorbell rang. As my mother was currently out of the house I answered the door. I was surprised to see Red and Anne standing in my doorway, both of them carrying bags over their shoulders.

"Ah…"

"Hey Katie, nice house." Red said, walking in before I could protest. "I'm glad you answered and not your parents. That could have been awkward."

"Why are you guys here?" I asked slowly, a little confused.

"The party." Anne said.

"It's not here." I said, suddenly worried Clyde had somehow thought I meant my house was free all weekend.

"We know that." Red said, "We're here to get ready together."

My mouth formed a silent 'o' as it sunk in. The girls were treating me like any other friend. I smiled.

"My rooms upstairs."

While I appreciated being treated as a member of the group I was not expecting to be dressed by them. Before I could protest some clothes were shoved into my hands and was told to dress straight away.

I didn't ask whose clothes they were, or even really look at them until they were on. I was surprised by how well the two girls had managed to find the right sized clothes and find something I felt comfortable going out in.

As it turned out they had also gotten dressed and had time to raid my own closet.

"You have some nice stuff in here. Why do you always wear such boring stuff to school?"

"Because it's just school." I said with a shrug.

Red and Anne exchanged a look. Red shrugged and Anne pulled a make-up bag out of her bag.

"This is the place." Red said, straightening out her top before ringing the bell. I could hear the sound of distant music then the door swung open. Instead of Clyde answering the door it was Craig.

"Oh, hey. Come in." Craig said, stepping aside so we could get through.

"Playing bouncer are we Craig?" Red said, poking her tongue out at him.

"More like playing door opener because everyone else is too lazy to get off their asses." Craig said slamming the door. Suddenly, as if he had just noticed me, Craig froze looking at me, then abruptly turned and headed in the direction of the music.

I tilted my head to one side, slightly confused by Craig's reaction to my presence. Red and Anne were giggling together as they walked in the direction Craig had headed.

Twenty or so students our age were already in the back yard drinking or chatting away. Clyde was seated at a small table with Craig, Token and Tweek. I was surprised that Tweek was hardly twitching at all.

"Ah, you girls are finally here." Clyde said, raising the bottle of beer in his hand in our direction. "I was beginning to think you got lost."

"You mean like how you lost you're brain?" Red said, "I'm sorry Clyde, but it's not coming home."

"Nice to see you made it Katie." Clyde said, winking at me and ignoring Red. I flushed red and sat down before I made a fool of myself by fainting or something ridiculous.

"Drink this." Anne said putting a passionfruit flavoured Cruiser in front of me.

As it turned out, it wasn't just a small get together, rather every teenager in the Park County rocked up and got very drunk before leaving.

Everyone has a drinking problem. It isn't the same problem for everyone, but there is always a problem.

My drinking problem is that I suddenly think it's ok to say whatever I like. Sometimes it's the truth and sometimes it's lies. But the thing is, everyone believes every word that comes out of your mouth when you are drunk.

So, I decided to take it easy with the drinks and just watch as everyone around me fell into various states of drunken stupor and slowly fade away home.

Before long only a few of us remained, holed up in the lounge room with what remained of the passionfruit cruisers I had been drinking.

"Share?" Craig asked for the third time.

"Nope." I said, taking another mouthful. For the last hour or so he had been following me around like a lost puppy. I had taken the opportunity as a sign that now the time for me to get on his good side

"Oh, come on." Craig said, putting his arms around my waist and snuggling into my stomach.

"Craig." I whined, "You're making me look unavailable."

"What?" Craig said with a snort of laughter, sitting up and letting go of me, in order to better laugh.

"I don't know." I said, examining the half empty bottle of cruiser in my hand. "Want a mouthful?"

"Thanks." He said, taking a mouthful and handing it back. "I didn't realise laughing at you would make you share. I would have done so earlier otherwise."

"You'll just have to remember for future reference."

"I will."

"You like guys?" I asked.

"What?"

"You know, are you gay?" I said it, then immediately wanted to shoot myself.

"Haha… nope. I like boobs way too much for that." Craig said. Then, in order to demonstrate his point he sat on my legs and stared at my boobs. "You have a pretty good pair you know."

"Thanks." I said, unphazed in my current state of mind. I took another mouthful of my cruiser and handed over the bottle to him again. "In that case what is the story behind you and Tweek."

"Well, we've been friends since fifth grade. I guess we just know each other really well."

"Fair enough. Makes sense." I said

"Now I ask you something." Craig said. "Where are you from?"

"Australia."

"Ah… That's the accent."

"Sure is."

"That makes sense then." Craig said. I suddenly realises my legs were starting to go numb.

"Hey, I can't feel my legs anymore."

"My bad."

I looked around the room and saw Clyde was deep in drunken conversation with Bebe, which of course meant the people two blocks away could hear their conversation.

"No… no… no, I disagree."

"I don't think you get it Clyde."

"No… no… no, I understand, it's you who don't get it. The power rangers would never beat the teenage mutant ninja turtles."

I took a moment to wonder how they had got onto such a random topic before I turned my attention to the rest of the room. Red and Anne were fast asleep on a couch with Kyle. Nearby Stan and Wendy were sharing what appeared to be a glass of Guinness.

I knew from earlier that Kenny was also still in the house, as he had asked Clyde directions to the spare bedroom at one stage, Heidi hanging off his arm at the time.

"Hey, another question." Craig said, sitting next to me against the wall. "Do you like Clyde?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling." Craig said, sounding dead sober. "It's cool if you do. Just… yeah."

"Just… yeah?"

"Ah… I was going to say something but I decided not to."

"What?"

"It's probably better if he tells you himself."

"What?"

Craig sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "It's not cool if I tell you, he's one of my best mates."

"Ok… this is sounding suspicious. Should I be concerned?"

"If you really like him it won't be an issue."

"Ok then." I said. I decided to change the topic. "You had braces when you were younger?"

"Unfortunately." Craig said, narrowing his eyes.

"Same…" I said, "I still have a bit of metal holding my front teeth together."

"Really?"

"Yep… I-"

I was cut off by Craig's mouth on mine and his tongue in my mouth. I didn't react, just stayed dead still in shock. After a couple of seconds he pulled away and nodded.

"So you do."

I put a hand up to my mouth and blushed furiously. There was no way in hell that Craig was gay.

"Hi, this is Kim"

"…"

"Hello?"

"Oh my God! You answered!" I squealed, "I thought you had died or something!"

"Haha… Ok, ok! I get it. I'm sorry, I've just been busy with exams and stuff."

"It's ok. It's great to hear you again. What's up?"

"Oh my God! You won't believe it. Tad is going out with Beth!"

"Really? Wow, that's so unexpected!"

"I know right, I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it myself. Anyway, what's up with you?"

"Ah, well I went to a party yesterday."

"Oh my God! Where there any hot guys?"

"A couple."

"Well, tell me all about it!"

"Well…"

"Alright, so I'm thinking we move on to point three today." Clyde said as we left Chemistry class on Monday.

"That's ok, I crossed that one off by myself." I said, my cheeks flushing slightly.

"Oh yeah? Remind me what that point was again?"

"Ah… the one about Craig and Tweek."

"Oh yeah?" Clyde said, "That would have been an easy one anyway. But what convinced you?"

"I asked Craig on Saturday night."

"Ah I see." Clyde said, then added "What's point four then?"

"Um…" I said, pulling out the book which I had made time to cover over with black paper, "Kenny."

Clyde grinned, clearly excited to share what he knew about this one.

"This one is going to be a real South Park experience for you." He said, "See you at lunch time."

"Ah… ok. See you." I said, watching his retreating back as he headed to his next class.

I frowned to myself


End file.
